Every Rose Has it's Thorns
by og0was0here
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place durring Don Juan. What if Raoul was not the one with the keys to Christine's heart? Will she end up with her happily ever after? Or will things fall to pieces right before her eyes. R&R please!


Allrighty, this is a one shot and takes place right before Erik's Don Juan Triumphant. This will be EC since I despise Raoul. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer:I do not own PoTo or any of the songs I have written. I tried stealing it fromKay, but she mearly called the cops.(sighs)

This is written in Christine's point of view.

_Italics are her thoughts._

_------------------------------Night of the Performance of Don Juan-----------------------------------------_

I pulled on the crimson, lacey dress and began to tie up the corset nervously. It was a rather beautiful thing, although it was quite immodest and revealing. Although through it's openness, it was gorgeus all the same. I couldn't expect anything any less beautiful to come from him.

My angel.

My angel, who had down nothing but love and care for me my entire life at the opera house, only to have me betray him in the end. I can't believe I just noticed my passionate love for him, not only a week ago. When he had approached me in the grave yard and sang behind my father's tomb stone, I had realized with fear, that I would never be rid of him. That he would always be there.

_Doing what? Stalking, feasting upon my form like a starving man would food?_

And it hit me. Hard, but in a good manner, like when someone realizes, how good there life is.

_He'd be loving me. Like he was now. Like he loved me when I was a miserable corpse de ballet rat, even than he had been nothing but tender. _

And how had I thanked him for those devoted years that had made my song enchanting and irresistible to everyone else? I will never forgive myself for that. I had mocked him so openly on the roof to a concubine one who, I would come to learn, hated with a fiery passion.

"Oh Angel, forgive me." I whispered to myself, praying he would here me and take me into his arms and never let go. I sighed sorrowfully when there was nothing but silence, save for the gathering audience, a few chorus girls and Carlotta's unnerving screeches.

I was an idiot. My phantom had sang to me, told me he would protect me than… Raoul happened. I never truly know why I misinterpreted my love for Raoul like I did, maybe because he had lured me into his little box and locked me up, protecting me, yet suffocating me at the same time. I was trying to tell him to leave that early morning in the chilling grave yard, but that's when my angel, in all his glory, leapt from the mausoleum roof and began an unexpected battle between them.

Standing there, unsure of what to do, I could merely watch the gory battle that was about to unfold. Right before I cracked and went mad, he had tripped over the back of his cloak, sending him to the ground. That's when, my pitiful excuse for a fiancé, broke the rules of conduct in fighting a duel and raised his sword mercilessly above his head. I was dying in fear.

"NO! Not like this…" I had yelled, I don't really know what I was doing, except that when I did, I found my self riding in the arms of Raoul on horseback.

_If I could, I'd go back and smack myself for being so idiotic. I'd also give Raoul a hard smack to for that matter, just for breaking the rules. _

I sighed and wished that I could do something to do. Anything to save him from this bloody mess I've got us in. That night, Raoul had formed his plan. The plan I still refuse to go through.

_How do you capture one who cannot be captured? _

A very intriguing question I wished could not be answered. But alas! If there is a will, there is a way and unfortunately my pea brained friend was the one who thought this genius idea up. Well.. Maybe not 'genius' but tactful is certain.

How do you capture a ghost? Throw his true love on stage and kill him whilst he's watchingI refuse to go through with it, I will not.

"I'm not doing it!" I through down the blood red rose that was supposed to belong in my hair and bit hard down on my lip to keep from crying. I loved the music, everything about his opera, but would not go through with it.

_I won't hurt you again. _

My heart bled, a dull ache settling in my stomach. By refusing this, I will most certainly be fired from my life long dream job and be hated , probably forgotten, by Raoul, my child hood friend. All of this can not compare to my angel. I will not have him be ridiculed by the government, that is if he's caught. Otherwise… I don't even want to think about it.

"Nonsense my dear! You will go through with my opera, I did not work so hard, so long on this for you for you to dismiss it like this!" It was him! His voice echoed through my dreary dressing room. My heart skipped a beat as a warmth like I've never felt before took over.

"Angel! I can't! They're plotting to kill you, by agreeing to this, I agree to your death wish." I told the mirror firmly.

_I wouldn't forgive myself, I love you! I love you with all of heaven! _I wanted to scream it out loud right than and there, I could hardly stand it! My pulse quickened as I fought this urge.

A soft chuckling sound echoed from behind me and I spun around longing to see his face. Nothing, no one, not even a ghost. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he whispered softly.

"Do not fear child, did you think they would be able to out smart me? The Phantom of the Opera? Those fools? Ha! They can't comprehend what I have in store for them… Do not worry though my sweet. Sing. I'll be with you. wherever you go, I'll be there." His voice faded and it took all my strength to not cry out, 'Do not leave me! I love you!'. My courage gained on me in the next few seconds and I finally decided that he had to know.

I opened my mouth when…

I jumped a foot in the air when Carlotta's Spanish wails rang through the room. I groaned as I realized that they were right out side my door. 'They' being the managers and her many followers and maids, all bickering about some worthless topic.

I couldn't really here what exactly she said, but it was most likely about her be founded dogs who she spoiled worse than any child, Piangi's lack of hair, or any little thing that did not beg mercy at her extrovertly decorated feet. I am one of her many favorite things to complain about.

"…Modana! They all love you! Please signora, do not fret, you look wonderful! A absolutely marveling goddess, blessed by the Virgin herself…" There was another high pitched yell, that I swear cracked the battered old mirror in front of me. I covered my ears, trying to drown out the horrible noise that should have bloodied my ears drums. How could the managers put up with such an banshee!

_I shouldn't be mean… Even if she is a cow…_

I shook my head as the people retreated to wherever they were needed and I pinned the soft rose in my mass of auburn curls. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I looked lovely! Every curve was revealed in full elegance, the embroidery so fine, it almost looked realistic. Only he could make something this stunning.

I sighed as a familiar rap on the door alerted my attention.

"Christine! Are you ready? It's almost time! Come my dear we shan't be late, for he is expecting you." Madame Giry's heavily accented voice rang throughout the room. I opened the door quickly and swept out. Blushing, I noted that madame giry hid a smirk behind her hand.

"My my my… Erik will have quite a show…" I stopped.

_Erik? Could it be?_

My breath caught in my throat. "Is that… Is that my angels…"

"Yes, my dear. The man who is behind this whole fiasco has a name."

_Well, it is a lovely name. Erik. Suits him perfectly. My Erik._

I could not wait to test his name out in my lips, I could tell they would come out sweet and pure. I could feel my blush deepen. I was whisked to the side of the stage and I anxiously awaited my cue. I glanced out at the audience, all dressed in their finery.

_Oh sweet Father have mercy…_

The place was packed! I bit my lip as a wave of nausea passed over me. I bit harder until I tasted blood and the crashing tide stopped. The news of performing the infamous Phantom of the Opera's opera must have spread like wild fire.

"Here the sire may serve the dam,

here the master takes his meat!

Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat…"

All of my worries were lost as the music washed over me. It was unusually haunting and dark. A sweet morbidity to a seductive opera, I loved it. Unfortunately, the audience took Erik's beauty the wrong way. Looks of disdain spread over their faces and they whispered sarcastic comments behind lavishly gloved hands. Anger boiled inside of me.

_How could they not appreciate this! A slightly darker retelling of modern day life! Fools, they're only here for the fame._

To think I would have became one of those if I had married Raoul!

_Which reminds me, I should have told him I did not love him and could not marry him before the opera…_

"Poor young maiden!

For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets,

you will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets!

Serve the meal and serve the maid!

Serve the master so that,

when tables, plans and maids are laid

Don Juan triumphs once again!"

I watched, perhaps one of the few people enjoying the opera as Meg twirled out from behind the screen with Piangi, or should I say, Don Juan, not far behind. I heard a soft rustle of cloth and spun around sharply expecting to see my Angel. Nothing.

_A trick of the mind… Or maybe… My thoughts were cut off abruptly by Piangi's deep bellows._

"Passarino faithful friend, once again recite the plan."

_Please say Erik keeps himself out of harms way, he needs to know my love for him._

"Your young guest believes I'm you- I, the master, you the man,"

I wrung my hands through the folds in my dress, biting my lip once more. My thoughts would not stop straying to Erik, his voice, his eyes, the mask which hid his rather (it sounds rather silly to some, but I think it rather attractive and I don't care what other people think) are inside my head, watching me from the shadows. My heart race quickens even though I know he's not there.

_He really does own me. _I muse thoughtfully I spot Raoul and smile. He smiles his boyish smile and winks. A month ago my stomach would have swarmed with butterflies. Now it just yowls from nervousness.

"When you met,

you wore my cloak,

she could not have seen your face.

She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place!

Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine.

When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine."

I can just see my angel singing this, he would enchant the crowd like never before. He would be perfect. I can hear his voice in my head, it's beautiful, like that of an angel's that has fallen from heaven. Hurt, but full of sweet love. I was willing to take away his pain, all of it that I could carry.

"You come home! I use your voice- slam the door like crack of doom!"

"I shall say,

"Come hide with me! where oh where?

Of course my room""

A large bouquet of roses was thrust in my hand and for a minute I stood there stupidly, gazing at the back of Passarino's head. Until I remember what they're for and that I was supposed to go out soon.

_Fool… Pay attention! You can't screw this up! Erik will be watching and you're doing this for him. So you best try to please him!_

My part was getting unbearably close and I could feel the thorns cut into my palm. I closed my eyes briefly and saw the glowing porcelain mask that stood out livid in all my dreams. I calmed down instantly.

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"

"Here's my hat,

my cloak and sword.

Conquest is assured,

if i do not forget myself and laugh!"

He let out a malevolent cackle and strode, more like waddled of stage. I gulped, it was my turn. The moment me and Erik had been waiting for. I strode out on to the stage, the crimson roses setting off the scene on the fiery stage.

"...No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy.

No dreams within her heart,

but dreams of love!"

My voice was pure and clear, like Amenita was supposed to be. I did not mess up once and my heart swelled with this little success.

_I'm bound to mess up any time soon now. _

I think I would have passed out had I not known my angel was somewhere among the many faces, watching. I was not one for stage fright, but this one opera was totally nerve racking. I spotted Raoul sitting in box 4. He nodded, trying to reassure me that it was safe, when in fact, my true love was in mortal danger.

I sunk to my knees with a tender look on my face, I began to toy with the roses. A trail of blood oozed out of my finger from one of the flowers. Little streaks of pain ran through the little red hole and I bit the inside of my cheek, see that my lip was already damaged. Hoping no one would notice, I whipped it on a petal. Passarino's part came and he sang it, almost frightened, undoubtedly confused.

"Master?"

What was making him so afraid! He's been out for… Than I realized why.

"Passarino,

go away!

For the trap is set and waits for its prey,"

My stomach dropped, but my heart fluttered about in my chest like an insanity driven bird.

_Oh God! It can't be, it can't! He wouldn't risk his life for this!_

I could not be any more wrong. It was him, decked out in black. He looked like an immortal. His powerful muscles stood out in the dark fabric, a crimson embroidered cape hung over his shoulder giving him a mysterious edge. A black, full face mask adorned his visage. Gracefully he stepped across the stage. I met his eyes and tried not gasp. Both mismatched eyes were over flowing with love and lust, like he had never shown me before. I fought back the urge to run and kiss him right than and there.

"You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now

Has been silent.

Silent"

I gradually began to loose focus, save for the part where I noticed the many guards begin to take their stances, a look of awe clouding their faces.

"I have brought you,

That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me,

dropped all defenses,

Completely succumbed to me,

Now you are here with me,

No second thoughts

You've decided.  
Decided."

Heat surged through my frame and I could not help but close my eyes in wonder. I was his, I never wanted to be any one else's. The only people who were in this opera now were me and him, everyone else dissolved in to the stage.

"Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end."

I gave a quick, 'please forgive me glance to Raoul and turned all my attention to Don Juan. He gave me an alluring grin and I swore I would have merged my head with the stage floor had I not been sawing a hole in my cheek with my teeth.

"Past all thought of "if" or "when",  
No use resisting,

Abandon thought and let the dream descend!  
What raging FIRE shall flood the soul,  
What rich desire unlocks its door,  
What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Before I knew it, he had me by the neck in his hot grasp. The calloused hands slid down my neck and to my hands, the whole time our eyes locked in ecstatic ecstasy. His eyes poured into mine, drinking in my emotions, my heat. He cradled my hand in his tenderly, looking as he were going to kiss it, but than, to my displeasure, dropped it.

"Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold!  
What warm unspoken secrets,  
Will we learn,  
beyond the point of no return?"

The bitter taste of blood deluged my mouth, sliding down my throat. His mismatched eyes glistened in their sockets, his pride pushing away tears. Tears of what? Joy? Sorrow? Anger? If only I could go to him, I would do anything for him! I gave a seductive smile, that could never compare to his, and began my part.

"You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence."

I drank in his masculinity, all the while singing for him.

My angel.

"I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun." I moved towards the stair case, adjusting one of my sleeves. His cat like grace captured my attention, a part of me wished he would never stop.

"Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?" My voice took on a enraptured edge that I have never used before. Our eyes met and held. Passion met Passion and I knew this was meant to be. A smile etched his lips slightly and we begun our duet,

"Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed now  
So stand and watch it burn!  
We've passed the point of no return."

He swept me in to his arms, his hands trailing mine over my body slowly. I fit perfectly into his embrace, it was natural. I eased into his hld, leaning back in to his shoulder. One of his arms found their way across my chest, and joined the other stroking my hair. My Erik was with me at last, our hearts one, just waiting on the edge for the final plunge, the one I was finally willing to make. His breath was on my neck, warm and moist. I was safe in his arms, a strange peace taking over. That's when reality came plummeting back to reality.

My eyes flashed open. I met Raoul's tearful ones. Guards with their guns at the ready were waiting for an excuse to shoot. The minute I was out of harms way, they would fire. Panic shot through my body, making me go rigid. Erik's turned me around to face him gently. His voice rang through out my ears and I couldn't help but smile. His gaze was soft, along with his eyes that sparkled with promise.

"Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude…"

_Oh God! The guards were aiming, I had to do something, but what! I would not loose Erik to those vicious bastards, no way in Hell. _

"Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…"

They cocked their guns.

I swept Erik up into a passionate kiss. His trembling lips met mine and I kissed him with all passion in my body. I swept my hands up and down his back, trying to cover him from their aim. He shook and ran his hands through my curls. I ran my tongue over his lips, begging entry and he yield instantly. I pulled away reluctantly, smoothing out a piece of his wild black hair.

"Run my love. We will meet up later!"

I whisper pleadingly in his ear, my voice cracking. I never wanted to let go but he needed to leave.

Now.

He sensed my fear, a gentle tear trickling down his inky mask.

"I love you."

A tear spilled down my own. He drew his sword, preparing to cut a rope bringing him safety, when a gun man saw his chance and took it. I screamed in horror, my eyes widening.

A gun shot echoed through the opera.

There were startled gasps and screams. I don't remember why though, all I saw was Erik falling, blood blossoming on his shirt. We fell through a hole in the stage and plummeted farther down at least a dozen trap doors.

When at last we reached the bottom, I let out an ear splitting moan of pain. I was tucked in Erik's arms, his tears falling into my hair.

"Why Christine? WHY! Why did you jump in front of me? Oh my god… Christine!"

_That's what happened. It had not been Erik's blood I had seen, but my own._ Tears found their way to my eyes as the sharp sting of the bullet numbed my side.

"I-I love you! Why el-else would-d I d-do that!"

I could barely see anything, it was so dark, from blood loss or the caverns, I did not know. We were turning through passage ways, going this way and that. Erik sang a choked lullaby, his tears falling and mixing with my own. My body was going numb, I could barely feel anything, except for his presence.

We arrived in his dimly lit lair minutes later through one of the mirrors. I was gasping for breath now, the air burning my lungs. I coughed and tasted blood.

"Christine! I-I will.. I sh-should be able to.."

"It's too late… . I have only minutes, don't leave me mon amour!" I sputtered, my vision going blurry. It was true, the pain in my side was too great for it to be fixed. We both knew it. I wiped away his tears with a weary hand, trying my best to stay awake.

"Christine... I love you!" He whispered, his voice was oh so beautiful.

"You've given me more than I could ask for, music, l-love, a f-friend. You are my angel! I wishI had only had the courage to tell you sooner. Raoul meant nothing. My soul b-belongs to you mon amour."

Sobs racked his body and he laid little kisses all over my face. With my remaining strength, I pulled him in to my arms.

"I love you." I breathed, pushing my lips to his gingerly giving him the rest of my heart.

The need to breath escaped me and I stopped completely. My weak arms encased Erik and I felt peaceful. I couldn't feel anything, my thoughts were slowly dissolving into nothingness.

Until, everything stopped.


End file.
